Revenge of the Sith 2
by John Silver fan
Summary: What if the final battle between Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Dooku had been on Mustafar? What if Dooku ended up in the suit and Anakin never turned?
1. Darth Tyranus

Mustafar was not the ideal place for a lightsaber duel, but the three combatants still went at it tooth and nail. Two blue lightsabers and one red lightsaber were the only way anyone would have been able to spot them.

The owners of the blue lightsabers, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, leaped over their opponent and onto a nearby bank.

The weilder of the red blade, the elderly yet dangerous Count Dooku, turned.

"It's over, Count. We have high ground now," Obi-Wan said to his fallen grandmaster.

The former Jedi's once warm brown eyes were now a sickly yellow and red as he was now completely immersed in the Darkside and his Sith persona Darth Tyranus.

"You underestimate me!" he snarled in his powerful baritone.

Anakin shook his head.

"Don't try it, Dooku."

Too far lost to his anger and hatred to think rationally, Dooku leaped towards them, making to go over them. The Jedi swung at him, severing his legs and left arm.

Crying out in pain, he fell and rolled down the bank.

"You were one of the greatest Jedi, Dooku! Where did you go wrong?"

Those terrible eyes, now filled with pain, looked up at them.

"Master Yoda believed in you! He believed you could still be saved!" Anakin exclaimed.

"I hate you!" Dooku shouted.

He suddenly caught on fire. He screamed in pain as the flames consumed him. Knowing they could do nothing for him, the two Jedi left, haunted by his bloodcurdling screams.

Not long after Obi-Wan and Anakin left, Darth Sidious arrived and rescued his apprentice. His limps were replaced and a suit with a life-support system was constructed around him. The final touch of the suit was a helmet to help him breathe.

His first breath was cold and mechanical, as the respirator was created to make such an eerie noise as it breathed for him.

The tabled was set up, and he was released, now truly towering over his Master.

"Lord Tyranus, can you hear me?"

The terrible looking black mask turned to him.

"Yes, Master."

The voice modulator deepened his voice, making it even more intimidating.

"Good. We shall continue our plans."

Days later, with nearly the entire Jedi Council and other Jedi Generals scattered throughout the galaxy, the Temple was caught by surprise by an attack of clones, led by a tall man in black with a skull like mask and loud respirator.

Dooku, no Tyranus, cut down Jedi after Jedi, sparing no one, not even the Padawans and Younglings. He found the youngest of the Younglings in the Council Room and slaughtered them. He then made his way to the Creche. He quickly cut down the Masters, Knights, and Padawans that sought to the protect the babies and toddlers.

He finished his slaughter of the Jedi in the Temple and returned to find Mace Windu and Anakin Skywalker, the last of the Jedi on Coruscant that were still alive, cornering his unarmed Master.

At his steps, breathing, and presence, the two Jedi turned. Mace was knocked out the window by Sidious, but Anakin managed to escape the Chancellor's onslaught. He leaped away and was faced with Tyranus.

"Skywalker."

Despite being deepened, Anakin recognized his voice.

"Dooku?"

The Sith's presence and Force-signature was greater and far darker than Anakin had ever known it to be. The sheer volume of his anger, hatred, and lust for revenge made the Chosen One's head reel.

"Dooku is dead. I am Darth Tyranus."


	2. Your Son

The newly appointed Moffs gathered in the Emperor's throne room. Some whispered to each other, others waited nervously, fidgeting. Only Grand Moff Tarkin was calm and still.

The door opened, the Emperor came in, and all the Moffs, Tarkin including, stared in shock, horror, and fear. These emotions were not directed at the Emperor, however, but at what trailed just behind him.

A few steps behind Palpatine was a tall, humanoid clad in black armor, a black cape, a lightsaber hanging from its belt, a black skull-like mask, and a control box of some sort on its chest.

The silence was instantly broken by a rhythmic, cold, mechanical breathing coming from the masked being, and many of the Moffs realized that they were hearing a respirator.

Tarkin figured out that the control box was for a life-support system, so whoever and whatever this being was had obviously be badly injured.

Palpatine sat on his throne and smiled slightly as watched the Moffs give Tyranus fearful glances.

"Welcome, Moffs. Please do not be so afraid. You will not be harmed so long as you cooperate."

They all bowed.

"This is my apprentice, Darth Tyranus. You wil address his as Lord Tyranus. He is my second in command and will be in charge of the navy and army."

Tyranus stepped forward and spoke, his almost unnaturally deep voice sending shivers down most of the Moffs' spines.

"I will expect every officer to give their absolute best and concentrate only on the tasks they are given. I will be strict in discipline and harsh in punishment. I will not tolerate repeating mistakes,failure, disobedience, or lack of respect. Any of these will be taken care of by me personally. Secrets will not be kept from me nor will my orders be questioned. I will expect to be kept up to date with reports, improvements, transfers, failure, losses, and other news, including news outside the navy and army. No problem, whether is be riots, petty crimes, or severe rebellions and crimes, is to be kept from me. The army and navy are now in charge of keeping the peace in the galaxy, and no problem is too small."

The Moffs nodded, most nodding nervously.

"Each of you will tracks what's happening in your territories and send a report to Lord Tyranus once a month, unless there is something that should be taken care of, then you will contact him as soon as possible."

They bowed.

"Yes, Your Highness."

"You're dismissed."

They left, all, even Tarkin, eager to escape the presence of Tyranus.

The masked Sith was a mystery to Tarkin. Though he wasn't Force-sensitive, Tarkin could 'feel' the presence of others if he focused.

The Emperor was a dark presence, darker than one he'd ever encountered before; until Tyranus. Tyranus' presence was pitch black, so dark that Tarkin doubted even the twin suns of Tatooine could lighten it. He wondered who and what he really was under the mask and armor.

Back in the throne room, Palpatine dismissed Tyranus, who went to his quarters to meditate. The Emperor then had a test run to see if there was anyone who matched his apprentice's blood type, in case he should need a blood transfer. The result shocked him speechless for a few moments. Then he summoned Tyranus.

The cyborg arrived and knelt.

"What is they bidding, my Master?"

"Congratulations."

Tyranus looked at his Master.

"Master?"

"You have a son."

He blinked behind his mask.

"That's not possible."

"Think back, Tyranus, and remember your one night with a woman named Shmi."

The Sith did remember.

"You never knew her last name did you?"

"No."

Palpatine smiled with an evil glee.

"It was Skywalker."

Tyranus's eyes widened, though his experession couldn't be seen.

"Her name was Shmi Skywalker. Anakin Skywalker is your son."


	3. Meeting Aboard the Death Star

**Just so you know, Padme is still alive and did have the twins, but they still gave Leia to Bail so she'd be safer.**

* * *

The years passed, and Tyranus had proven himself to be a fierce and even ruthless leader. He stayed true to what he had told he Moffs and punished disrespect and repeated mistakes and failure. He was feared by all who worked with and for him.

Only Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin and Admiral Conan Antonio Motti, whom Tyranus despised for his stuck up manner, didn't fear him.

Though he'd never admit, he admired Tarkin for his iron will, ambition, and determination. The man had an aura of command matched only by Tyranus and the Emperor.

Tyranus stood aboard his Super Star Destroyer, the Executor, thinking over how he had failed to retrieve the Death Star plans from Senator Leia Organa of Alderaan despite capturing the Princess herself.

"Lord Tyranus?"

He turned to see the Captain in charge, Captain Firmus Piett.

"What is it, Captain?" he demanded.

Piett flinched slightly, which impress Tyranus, for most officers, even those raking higher than Piett, often nearly fainted, some actually fainting, when he used that tone.

"The Emperor wishes to speak with you, my Lord."

Very well. I will speak with him in my quarters,:

He went to his private quarters and knelt before the holocom just as it was patched through and the Emperor appeared.

"What is thy bidding, my Master?"

"Go to the Death Star and oversee it's completion with Grand Moff Tarkin."

Tyranus bowed his head.

"Yes, Master.

The transmission ended, and Tyranus left for the Death Star.

When he arrived, he was greeted by Tarkin himself.

"Welcome, Lord Tyranus. I trust your trip here went well."

"Well enough."

Tarkin said no more on the subject as he led the Sith out of the hangar.

"We are nearly operational. There are just a few more things to be done, and then this battle station will be complete."

"The Emperor will be pleased."

They entered a conference room where the leaders aboard the Death Star were discussing something about the Senate.

"The Imperial Senate no longer any concern to us or anyone. I just received word that the Emperor has dissolved it permanently. At last, the final remnants of the Old Republic have been swept away, leaving only the Empire," Tarkin said as he came in and sat down with Tyranus flanking him.

"How will the Emperor keep control without the bureaucracy?" asked one man.

All eyes turned to Tarkin.

"The Regional Governors now have direct control of their territories, and fear of this battle station will keep the systems in line."

"What of the Rebellion? If they gained a technical read-out of the station, it's possible, however unlikely it may be, that they could find a weakness and exploit it."

Tarkin glared at the man.

"The plans you speak of shall soon be back in our hands," Tyranus said.

"Any attack on this station made by the Rebels would simply be a useless gesture, no matter what data they have obtained. This station is now the ultimate power in the universe, and I suggest we use it," Admiral Motti said.

Tarkin sat back in his chair, saying nothing, so Tyranus spoke again.

"Dont be too proud of this techonological terror that you've created. The ability to destroy a planet is nothing compared to the power of the Force."

Motti scowled ever so slightly.

"Don't try to frighten us with your sorcerer's ways, Lord Tyranus. Your sad dedication to that ancient religion has not helped you retrieve the stolen data tapes or helped you find the Rebel's hidden fort-"

He was cut off by Tyranus beginning to choke him.

He reached automatically for his neck, as the others in the room watched.

"I find your lack of faith disturbing, Admiral," Tyranus growled.

Motti gasped for air.

"Enough of this! Tyranus, release him at once!" Tarkin snapped.

"As you wish, Tarkin."

He released Motti, who fell forward with a gasp.

"Now then, Lord Tyranus will provide the location of the Rebel base by the time the station is operational, and then we will crush the Rebellion with one stroke."


	4. End of Ben Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker

**NOTE: The chapter title says Ben Kenobi instead of Obi-Wan Kenobi so there would be enough room for both their names.**

* * *

Tyranus advanced on the older Obi-Wan and Anakin, noting that the years had not been kind to them.

Obi-Wan's hair and beard were completely gray, his face was wrinkled, looking older than he actually was. Anakin's hair was graying much like Qui-Gon Jinn's hair had been, though he had more gray that Qui-Gon had. His face was also wrinkled, making him look older than he really was as well.

"So we meet again at last."

"I'm surprised you're even still alive, Dooku," Anakin remarked.

Tyranus scowled behind his mask.

"That name holds no meaning any longer. Tyln Dooku is dead. I am Darth Tyranus."

They ignited their lightsabers and began a somewhat slow but still deadly duel.

"You two shouldn't have come back," he growled.

"You won't win. If you strike us down we'll only become more powerful than you can even imagine," Obi-Wan said.

They clashed blades again, slowly moving closer to the blast doors that led into the hangar bay.

"I'm amazed you're still alive," Anakin remarked.

His comment earned him a powerful swing that shook his limbs when he blocked it.

Despite his almost inhumane age, Tyranus was stronger than ever.

They were now almost right at the doorway and caught the attention of the stormtroopers nearby.

Meanwhile, once the troopers moved towards Tyranus and the two Jedi, Luke Skywalker, his secret twin sister Leia Organa, Han Solo, Chewbaca, C-3PO, and R2-D2 headed for the _Millennium Falcon_.

Luke was just over halfway there when he noticed his father and Obi-Wan.

"Dad? Ben?"

They glanced over at Luke and the others, smiled slightly, and lifted their lightsabers.

Tyranus swung, but just as the blade reached them, they joined the Force, keeping their identity, and their robes and lightsabers fell to the floor.

"No!" Luke cried.

Tyranus turned and almost instantly knew the boy was Anakin's son, his grandson.

Luke and the others managed to escape, but the Imperials had been able to plant a tracking device on the ship.

Tyranus met with Tarkin in the viewing room.

"I'm taking an awful risk, Tyranus."

"It will work. Today will be a day long remembered. It had seen the end of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, and it shall soon see the end of the Rebellion."


	5. I Will Never Hate You

As the Death Star made its way to the planet Yavin where the tracking device's signal had stopped, Tyranusmeditated in his quarters in his hyperbaric meditation chamber, which allowed him to go for extend periods of time without his mask and helmet.

"Master."

He blinked and listened for a moment, but he didn't hear anything. Thinking he was just hearing things, he went back to meditation.

"Master."

He opened his eyes once more, now certain he had heard something.

Then, before his eyes, a figure appeared.

The person was tall, standing at about 6' 4" as he had before being put into the suit, was broad and powerfully built, dressed in Jedi robes, had crystal blue eyes, long brown but graying hair, and a neat, trim beard. He was blueish and slightly transparent with a soft glow around him.

"Qui-Gon," he said softly without thinking.

The ghost smiled a little and nodded slightly. However, his smile quickly faded.

"What have you done, Master?"

His voice had a strange sound to it, almost like he was a cave.

"What have you done, Master?" he asked again when Tyranus didn't answer.

"I have brought peace to the galaxy."

Qui-Gon shook his head.

"No. You haven't done anything of the sort. You've only started another galaxy-wide war."

Tyranus scowled, his sickly red and yellow eyes flashing.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Jedi," he said, spitting the last work as though it was a curse.

The deceased Master saddened some.

"You were once a Jedi. You were once one of the greatest Jedi of all time."

"I was a fool then, but I realized the truth and left."

Qui-Gon paused for a moment, thinking of how to word his reply.

"The Jedi were weak, and the Sith destroyed them; _I_ destroyed them."

"You once loved and fought for democracy. Even as a Separatist you wanted a peaceful, united, and _free_ galaxy."

The Sith glared at his late apprentice.

"That's what the galaxy is!"

"The galaxy is even more chaotic, divided, and chained than ever. The Empire isn't a free government, it's a dictatorship. Palpatine is the dictator, and everyone else, including you, are nothing more than his slaves."

The ghost didn't even blink at Tyranus' outburst that followed.

"Shut up! You know _nothing _about the Empire!"

"I know plenty, more than even you know. Palpatine will never willingly give up his power. He will kill you for a new, stronger, younger apprentice as soon as he gets the chance. To him, you are nothing more than a replaceable slave."

"SHUT UP!"

He became silent.

"You don't know what you're talking about! Leave me alone! Go! Haunt me no more!"

Qui-Gon sighed sadly.

"Very well. If that is what you wish."

His disappeared, but Tyranus heard his voice one last time.

_"Keep in mind what I have told you, and remember this; even though you're a Sith, you're still my Master, and I will **never** hate you."_


	6. Note and Explanation

Author's Note: Hey, readers, just to let you know, this story, like Light of My Heart, will be updated in different speeds depending on my inspirations. Reviews are appreciated. Now here is a bit of explaining of how I've changed things so far, what my currents plans are, and a few problems.

First off, it wasn't until recently that I realized the mistake I made in killing Anakin in chapter 4. I had originally intended to keep him alive and as the Chosen One, but I forgot while doing that chapter and killed him with Obi-Wan. Now I need to decide who will be the Chosen One in his place, Dooku or Luke. I'm leaning a bit more towards Luke, but I'm not sure, so I'd like to know who you guys want in Anakin's place. Tell me your pick in a review, and we'll see who wins.

Second, now that we're in the Original Trilogy, this are going to get a little more complicated for me. I want to try to stay more true to the OT but there will be changes of course in dialogue and how the characters feel and react to some things, mainly in the scenes with Tyranus since the characters' reactions and emotions around him will be a little different than with Vader.

The trick will be making the emotions and reactions to, with, and around Tyranus different than Vader. The emotions and reactions in terms of what they are will stay relatively the same, but the amount of them will change a little. Fear will be larger, stronger, and more noticeable, anger (mainly from the heroes) will also be larger but actually less noticeable, and the respect Tyranus is shown by his men will be more noticeable(for their own safety) but will be smaller due to the greater fear.

Third, there's Tyranus himself. In all outward appearance, he is Vader, but the outside is the only thing that's purely Vader. He punishes and executes in the same way(Force Choke), but Tyranus is darker and more evil than Vader. He has a more lethal temper but is, surprisingly, more patient,... sometimes. While Vader retained some sense of honor and mercy(offering some enemies quick deaths instead of making them suffer, at least no more than needed), Tyranus rarely grants anyone a quick, 'merciful' death upon enjoying their suffering. The remaining light in him isn't as strong or as much as the light in Vader, and thus Luke will have to work much harder to draw it out.

If there's anything else I haven't tried to explain for the fic, the plot, and/or the characters that you're wondering about, let me know and I'll see what I can do.


End file.
